Come Back To Me
by forswagienlaurswagen
Summary: The night before he leaves for Hueco Mundo, Renji has to tell Shuuhei goodbye.


"I'm leaving," Renji said as he stopped at the door.

Shuuhei just gaped at his lover, not knowing what to say. Renji's eyes were avoiding his own as Shuuhei waited for him to speak again.

"For Hueco Mundo," Renji went on, finally making eye contact. "Me and Rukia are going. We leave tonight."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds until Shuuhei finally broke the silence.

"Renji," he started. "You don't have to-"

"I do, Shuuhei. I _owe_ them that. I _owe_ Ichigo that."

"You don't owe anyone anything."

"I do. I have to help. I have to at least _try_."

"But you heard what Head Captain Yamamoto said. You can't just go against-"

"I don't care what he said, Shuu!" Renji took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down at the floor, refusing to lock eyes with Shuuhei again. "I can't let them go there alone. Ichigo, and Uryu, and Chad, I can't let them go to Hueco Mundo alone. Ichigo, he…" Renji trailed off and then sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Renji turned to leave the room but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his own. He turned back to Shuuhei, whose eyes were filled with concern, sadness, and some other emotion Renji couldn't quite place. Anger, maybe?

"Don't tell me that I wouldn't understand," Shuuhei said flatly. "I know you better than anyone."

Renji knew he was right. Shuuhei did know him better than anyone. And he knew that Shuuhei could comprehend anything he told him and still be there for him no matter what.

Shuuhei intertwined his fingers with Renji's and then said, "Now tell me."

"It's just that," he started. "Ichigo… He risked his life to save Rukia. To save someone he barely even knew. And I tried to stop him. I actually tried to _stop_ him from saving her. Rukia would be dead if Ichigo and his friends didn't come for her. And now Orihime has been taken to Hueco Mundo and that old man doesn't want to do anything about it? She's one of the saviors of the Soul Society. I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing. I refuse to abandon Orihime like that. I'm not that big of an asshole. And Ichigo deserves our help."

"Renji…" Shuuhei sighed. "It's not that Ichigo doesn't deserve our help. The entire Soul Society will forever be in his debt." He paused and then went on. "You could… You could get hurt. These aren't just normal hollows."

_I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to Renji. He's my everything._

Shuuhei winced at the thought of his lover getting injured. He felt his composure slipping as he went on. "You could die, Renji. They could really-"

He was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips on his own. After a long, passionate kiss, Renji pulled away and brushed Shuuhei's bottom lip with his thumb.

"You're worried about me, huh senpai? The great Shuuhei Hisagi is worried about little old me?"

Shuuhei just blushed as Renji put on typical Renji smirk.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Shuu," he assured him. "I'll go to Hueco Mundo, kick some serious hollow ass, and then be back before you know it."

Shuuhei just looked away and sighed.

_If only it was that easy._

He forced out a laughed and looked back at Renji.

"I just feel bad for Ichigo for having to put up with your arrogant ass again."

Renji just grinned back.

"Oh yes, 'cause I'm so much worse than you. Mr. 'I'm Shuuhei Hisagi and I'm awesome because I got a 69 on my face.'"

Shuuhei just growled back playfully and tried to break the hold Renji had on him but he wouldn't budge. Shuuhei sighed in defeat and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" he mumbled.

"I promise."

"I'll wait for you, Renji. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Renji brought his lover's chin up and kissed him on the lips before whispering, "I love you, Shuuhei. Always have. Since the first moment I saw you."

Shuuhei grinned and placed a small peck on his lips.

"I love you too, Renji. Always have, always will. Forever."

Renji finally pulled away and smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he said before opening the door. "Promise."

Shuuhei just gazed at Renji as he watched him close the door behind him.

_Come back soon, Renji. Come back to me._


End file.
